


Tumblr Fanfic Frivolity

by xxMOONLITsky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Fic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Earth-3490, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMOONLITsky/pseuds/xxMOONLITsky
Summary: A dumping ground for all of my fics on tumblr that aren't long enough to warrant their own stories. Each chapter will be labeled with the appropriate pairing and warning.Want to check out the originals? Find me ontumblr!





	1. The Avengers Musings on Tony Stark (Gen, G)

No matter how much they bitch and moan, the Avengers actually really adore Tony. Sure, he forgets to eat and doesn’t sleep and can still talk circles around them after a battle and 57 hours of no sleep, but they truly love him. It’s really obvious when he’s been up for days on end, running on sheer determination at this point, and despite his best efforts and way too many cups of coffee, he’s starting to fade. He unconsciously migrates to wherever the rest of them are - it’s reassuring to know that even though you’re the smartest guy in the room, you’re not alone.

So there the rest of them are, clustered in the various chairs and couches of the living room (one of many in the tower, but Bruce likes the chair in the corner in this one best, so it’s been unofficially been dubbed THEIR living room) when Tony comes in. They notice him, and he them, but conversation continues as Tony makes a beeline for the couch. He prefers to snuggle up to Steve (for obvious reasons) although if it’s warmth he’s seeking, Bucky will do in a pinch. (Not quite as warm as Steve, but better than any of the others.) In lieu of Steve, Natasha’s his next choice. He’ll lay his head in her lap, one of her hands carding absentmindedly through his hair as she continues talking to Thor and arguing with Clint, his eyes drifting shut in a matter of minutes. Bruce smiles behind his book, heart warmed by the simple action of Tony letting his guard down.

Steve leans against the side wall of the living room, smiling. Something slots into place as he watches the others - Clint throwing tiny paper balls at Sam, Bruce having returned to his book, Natasha showing Thor how to do a basic knit stitch while Bucky takes Nat’s place as Tony’s pillow - and thinks that maybe he can stop searching; his family’s been here all along.


	2. Attracted Like Magnets (Steve/Tony, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by [stonyguiltypleasures](http://stonyguiltypleasures.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Tony taking the first few sips of his coffee in the morning
> 
> In the workshop or at SHIELD (that’s the worst)
> 
> Lounging on the couch or literally anywhere
> 
> Literally any time Steve can get behind or around Tony to gently yet passionately hump his boyfriend

It’s one of Steve’s favorite ways to pull Tony away from his tinkering and out of the workshop, if he’s being honest. He pushed the workshop door open five minutes ago, but hasn’t moved from where he’s leaning against the frame - Tony’s altering and manipulating and it’s creation, light made solid, and it’s beautiful, the light of the blueprints matching the light from the arc reactor, although Steve doubts it was intentional. Nevertheless, it’s times like this where Steve remembers that his boyfriend truly is deserving of the title of genius, that he’s light years ahead of everyone else.

He smiles to himself as he watches Tony ball up a piece of the floating diagram - the wing of a quinjet, maybe? - and toss it over his shoulder at the virtual trash can. (It goes in, of course.) Pushing off the doorframe, Steve heads quietly into the workshop, coming up behind the inventor. Tony’s gesturing wildly, a ruler in one hand that he’s shaking in DUM-E’s direction and a shining blue piece of the diagram in the other. Steve closes the gap between he and Tony, ducking down slightly to avoid getting brained by the ruler he’s still brandishing, wrapping his arms around Tony’s middle. The diatribe to DUM-E continues, but Steve can feel Tony melt into his arms. Steve grins into Tony’s nape; he’ll have the inventor out of the workshop in less than ten minutes.


	3. The Avengers' Favorite Disney Films (Gen, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

Natasha has a soft spot for _Aladdin_ , because she knows what it’s like to be thrust into a role and a life you didn’t choose for yourself and don’t want.

They sit and watch _Tangled_ , and Bucky punches Steve on the shoulder, pointing at Rapunzel, “Look, punk, it’s you!”

Tony has a soft spot for _Beauty and the Beast_. He knows all about being clever and having everyone else think you’re odd. After all, he’d read for hours on end if he wasn’t in the workshop engineering.

Bucky sees himself in Elsa. (Steve’s okay with this. He’s just glad Bucky doesn’t see himself in Hans, manipulating people to get close to them and taking what you want.)

Bruce also has a soft spot for _Beauty and the Beast_ , but sees himself in both roles.

Steve sees himself in Ariel, because he totally understands what it’s like to be an outsider who wants nothing more than to fit in.

Thor has a great, unapologetic love for _Enchanted_. He loves happily ever afters, and he understands that even the most unassuming person can be a hero, given the right situation.

But they all share a love for _Mulan_ , because, at the end of the day, sometimes you really need to be your own hero.


	4. The Clothes Make the Man (Steve/Tony, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings on Steve and Tony's clothing choices.

Of course Steve and Tony are the ridiculously adorable couple, but have you thought about their choices in clothes? Steve, who loyally and unironically wears the Iron Man shirt that Tony gave him as a gag gift. Tony, who systematically steals Steve’s sweatshirts and wears them around the tower (even though he has to roll the sleeves up two or three times before regaining use of his hands) because they’re perfectly worn in, soft, and the next best thing to an actual hug from his boyfriend. Steve, who goes jogging in Stark Industries pants. Tony, who wears the most obnoxiously patriotic Cap hoodie to go get milkshakes from the diner down the road at two am when neither of them can sleep. Both of them, with matching shirts, emblazoned with “my boyfriend is a superhero.”


	5. Mine (Steve/Tony, E}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by [downeyjraddict](http://downeyjraddict.tumblr.com/): Tony going to a club and flirting with guys, and Steve comes out of nowhere, grabs him, and makes him leave with him.

They don’t even make it home from the club. Steve hauls him out into the alley, shoves him hard against the wall, face scratching against the bricks, and Steve yanks down his jeans and works him open again, the pace punishingly slow - he’s still loose from this morning, and one or both of them always carries lube with them - making sure to hit his sweet spot with his fingers every time til Tony’s trembling and begging Steve to just fucking take him already, and Steve tells him not until he says the magic words and after three minutes of moaning and incoherent mumbling, he practically screams out I’M YOURS, FUCKING TAKE ME NOW OR SO HELP ME and Steve doesn’t even let him finish before he slams himself home.


	6. Peaceful Like Sunday Morning (Steve/Tony, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by [downeyjraddict](http://downeyjraddict.tumblr.com/): Tony fast asleep in one of Steve's shirts, no boxers, splayed out on the bed face down ass up. Morning sun kissing his skin and Steve gets home from his morning jog.

It takes Steve all of twenty seconds of staring to decide that he needs his hands on Tony. The way the sun lights up his skin, creating shadows in the creases of his shirt. Tony’s gorgeous like this, with the blanket kicked off sometime in the night, Steve’s shirt nowhere close to covering the round globes of his ass. There was a time when Steve would have backed out of the room, slowly, quietly, but now - now he’s allowed to touch this gorgeous creature, so touch he shall. Tony’s almost always in motion, constantly manipulating the world around him, so for Steve to cross the room, crawl his way up the bed and slide his hands oh so slowly up Tony’s legs, his ass, pulling his shirt off as he goes - it’s like touching light made solid, a moment frozen in time, and as Tony groans, blinking slowly awake in the early morning light, Steve knows he’s going to give Tony one hell of a good reason to stay awake.


	7. A Blanket of TV Snow (Steve/Tony, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by [downeyjraddict](http://downeyjraddict.tumblr.com/): Ok how about rainy day lazy sex? Like they're both cuddling watching black and white movies, cuz it’s tony who loves them, and they kiss softly as the rain hits the glass.

_Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ has long since ended, but neither of them have noticed, the sound of voices from the television melting into quiet snow as the black and white fuzz casts shadows on the two of them. The darkness of the room makes the planes and angles of the muscles of their chests, thighs, backs, more prominent - the play of light and dark ever changing as Steve thrusts slowly into Tony, hands locked gently around Tony’s face, the engineer’s face echoing the joy felt by the captain. The rest of the world has fallen away, it isn’t important, nothing exists outside of the two of them, hands on skin, the slow burn of pleasure as they climb together towards release. They live for moments like these - moments where nothing else matters. They’re not Avengers, they’re not even recognizable figures - they’re just two men, utterly in love, lost in each other’s bodies and hearts.


	8. Kitchen Clarity (Steve/Tony, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by [downeyjraddict](http://downeyjraddict.tumblr.com/): Steve and Tony having like one of the most domestic days ever they decided to cook for themselves, and when it hits Steve like a train how much he loves this man, not that he doesn’t know but watching Tony dance in place to some Latin salsa song as he peals potatoes just . You know makes his heart ache

Tony’s dancing - well, it’s more like a tiny shimmy of his hips - as he stirs the vegetables in the pot with a spatula, and it hits Steve with all the force of a freight train, god, I want to spend the rest of my life showing this gorgeous, brilliant, infuriatingly perfect man how much I love him. And as Tony continues to shimmy and stir, Steve asks himself why he shouldn’t start right this very moment. Grinning to himself, Steve crosses the kitchen in a stride and a half, catching the engineer by surprise as he grabs the shorter man by the hips, turning him away from the stove as Steve drops to his knees, pulling down the oh so tiny boxers Tony decided to pull on that morning as he goes. Tony gets out maybe two syllables and the first very garbled half of Steve’s name before dissolving into a groan, only managing to remain standing through the pressure of Steve’s hands on his hips as he systematically sucks Tony’s brain out through his dick. He doesn’t know what he might have done in a past life to deserve this man, but Steve thanks his lucky stars every spare moment he has that this little piece of heaven is his.


	9. Ripped at Every Edge but You're a Masterpiece (Steve/Tony, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by [downeyjraddict](http://downeyjraddict.tumblr.com/): I want Steve painting a very naked Tony in oils (cuz oils take forever to dry) and ravish him cuz he doesn’t look wrecked enough for the painting.

The smell of the oils drifts up from the bed to tickle Steve’s nose as he drags the paintbrush oh so slowly across Tony’s abs, the smaller man doing everything in his power to remain still. What had started out as rainbow-hued wings on Tony’s back had graduated to a barrage of color on his front, the reds and golds fading into blues and grays the further you traveled down his torso. The colors were the literal depiction of chaos and war, one bleeding into the next, the separation between each other completely indistinguishable, much like Steve and Tony themselves - each had put some much of themselves into the other - making each other better - that they were more whole together than apart. As he drags the brush closer and closer to Tony’s dick, the inventor’s tremors getting more and more pronounced, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet while Steve worked, he realizes that there’s no way that either of them will be able to remain still long enough for the paint to dry. It’s like each has a gravitational pull on the other, automatically swaying them into his orbit without trying. And so Steve decides not to fight it. He places the paintbrush gently with the tiny jars of paints on the nightstand, smiling down from his position straddling Tony’s naked hips as the genius shoots him a questioning look. Steve merely shakes his head minutely from side to side, smiling as brightly as the sun on a clear day, before leaning down to kiss him. Neither of them care - or even notice - the paint smearing between their bodies. They are forever each other’s canvas.


	10. I Could Never Do You Justice (Steve/Tony, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has feelings about drawing.

Steve’s been drawing Tony for years. Not just Tony, for the record - he draws the other Avengers too. (And dogs he sees while out on his morning run, and pieces of art from the museum, and New York City traffic, and anything else that might strike his fancy.) He’s an artist, and artists find their subjects from the world around him. It just so happens that what’s most often around Steve is Tony. ( _Okay_ , maybe it doesn’t just _happen_ , maybe Steve’s around Tony most often because they’re best friends, and Tony’s brilliant and full of life and watching him invent is art in itself, but it’s _certainly_ not because Steve’s in love with him. Not even a little bit.)

So Steve draws life in New York, and life in Avengers Tower, and Tony. He’s got entire notebooks full of Tony - wide angles of him manipulating holograms in the workshop; tight shots of his hands, a wrench, and an armor gauntlet; sweeping post-battle landscapes with Iron Man in the three-point landing pose, slightly off-center but clearly the focus of the whole piece. The artist’s love for his subject is blatant in every stroke of pencil, every blur of motion, every shadow of depth.

Steve’s never asked Tony to pose for him, but it’s not for lack of want or courage. Simply put, Tony would never be able to sit still long enough. So Steve works from his imagination, from memory, or starts sketching while Tony’s around, knowing he’ll have to finish the sketch later. He likes the art just fine, but it’s never _quite_ right - but Steve knows precisely why. Sketches are single moments, frozen in time, stopped and captured forever. Tony Stark is the exact opposite - he’s life and motion and creation and fluidity and the present and future all wrapped up in one, constantly changing, ever evolving. Steve tells himself that he’ll stop drawing Tony the day he finally manages to capture that missing element of life on the page; he’s never been happier knowing that such a task is impossible.


	11. Roaving Hands and Wicked Promises (Steph/Tasha, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Rogers knows _exactly_ how to distract Natasha Stark from her work, and it's _so, so easy._

Steph pulls Natasha out of the workshop, distracting her with roving hands and wicked promises, and the elevator ride to the penthouse has never seemed so long. Steph’s hoodie and Tasha’s tank top are lost long before the brunette’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and the two fall together, the sound of their laughter filling the bedroom. Steph’s tee shirt goes next, ripped over the blonde’s head by the inventor’s clever fingers; her soft expression of glee cut short as Steph uses her bulk to pin the smaller woman to the mattress.

Natasha’s grin turns wicked as Stephanie slowly, reverently, traces her hands down, down, down. Slender fingers peel Tasha out of her bra and panties with practiced precision, Steph mouthing hot kisses over each new patch of bared skin. Tasha hums happily as Stephanie’s blonde tendrils whisper across her hips, playful and teasing. Natasha smiles up at the ceiling as she tangles one hand gently in Steph’s hair - how did she get so lucky? - but the mood has changed, contentment to electric, as the blonde shimmies further down the bed, hooking Tasha’s slender legs over her broad shoulders. Steph intends it to be a surprise, but Natasha is practically vibrating with sudden tension as the two lock eyes. Steph smiles encouragingly, and it’s all Tasha can do to not shove Steph’s wickedly talented mouth (and tongue, mother of _god_ , if only the media knew how much Stephanie Rogers loved eating Tasha out) directly onto her clit.

Natasha scowls slightly, knowing that there’s no force on this earth that can make Steph move before she wants to - and _boy, does she want Steph to move already_ \- and Steph’s still smiling, but it’s turned from easygoing to plotting, and Tasha knows, oh, she’s in for one hell of an evening. Between the flirty looks and the feather-light touches, it’s no surprise that Tasha’s hips jolt off the bed at the first touch of Steph’s tongue to her dripping core. Steph laughs as she presses one forearm gently across Natasha’s hips, eyes twinkling as she lowers her head to the damp curls between the genius’ legs. Natasha’s hands clench in the bedsheets as Steph laps gently at her clit - she no longer trusts herself to grab her girlfriend’s hair - her eyes flying shut at the first press of the blonde’s fingers into her warm heat.

Natasha’s going to come embarrassingly quickly the way Steph’s playing her body like the most finely tuned instrument - sometimes, Tasha thinks Steph knows her better than she knows herself. And it’s true - Steph knows her more deeply, intimately, than anyone else before or ever will, and the thought only pushes her higher. She realizes belatedly that the soft whimpering is _her_ as Steph continues thrusting her fingers in and out, in and out, unerringly rubbing in just the right place as the kitten licks to Tasha’s clit turn to gentle suction.

Tasha whines, the soft _i can’t, steph, please, baby, i need_ turning quickly to small _ah’s_ \- she can’t seem to get enough air in her lungs, it’s like she’s drowning in warmth and pleasure and love and steph and _oh god_ , she’s coming, body tensing as the stars and galaxies flash brightly behind her closed eyes. Steph’s slowed the movement of her fingers, and she’s back to gentle lapping again, only pulling away when Natasha’s whimpers take on a slightly urgent edge. She pulls back, eyes closing in pleasure as she licks the fingers of her right hand clean before crawling slowly up the bed to lay next to Tasha. Natasha smiles, eyes still closed, chest heaving gently, as she intertwines their hands. She’s content, and this is only the beginning.


	12. Gliding (Steve/Tony, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony high school AU, featuring ice skater!Steve and supernerd!Tony.

Steve’s always been a natural on the ice. He doesn’t know why, as he was never particularly fond of the cold, but it is what it is. He skates all throughout high school - long hours spent at the rink before dawn, watching the heat of his breath make puffs of smoke in the pre-sunrise electrical light. The hours after school are filled with homework and more rink time, but now he’s got Tony for company.

They’ve been together for years now, he and Tony, to the point where Steve can’t imagine life without him. Tony is Steve’s rock, his support, faithful and unwavering. Steve smiles to himself, nameless loops and whorls being brought to life on the ice from his skates, as he looks across to his boyfriend. From his own bleacher, the brunet’s claimed the surrounding three in both directions - above and below him covered in books and papers and tools. And yet Tony somehow seems to know that Steve’s looking at him, or thinking of him, and he looks up and smiles, and Steve knows it’s bright enough to melt any ice. So he makes a plan.

It’s not hard to get everything in order, given their routine; it’s merely making sure that Steve’s the only one on the ice that night. Tony’s going on about the plans for a new robot as they push open the door to the rink - _he’s gonna be helpful and hand me things! no, seriously, it’s helpful, why are you laughing, stop laughing, Steve_ \- and Steve knows that everything’s gonna be just fine. He helps Tony get set up on the bleachers - Tony’s joked that they’ve been coming here so long that the bench should just have his name on it, at this point - before heading out onto the fresh, untouched ice. He makes sure to keep his warm up contained to one corner - he needs the rest of the clean ice for more important things, after all. Looking out at the stands, Steve smiles - just as he expected, Tony’s buried in his notebook, pencil scratching away, lured into productivity by the sound of Steve’s skates. Steve nods to himself, his face a look of pure determination. _Time to get to work._

It doesn’t take him long to do what needs to be done - most of the effort goes into making sure all the letters are the same size and not bunched up anywhere. After about fifteen minutes, Steve skates around the rink in a loop, looking at it from all angles. It’s finished. All he can do now is wait. So he skates to the edge of the rink, looking up at Tony still studiously scribbling from his position eight rows up in the bleachers. Steve smiles, leans against the rink wall, and waits.

It takes a little while for Tony’s frustration to bring him back to the present. The schematics are fine, the logic’s there, but the calculations just aren’t adding up. He doesn’t know why - he’s checked the math _three times_ , it should be working, _why isn’t it working_ , and then he looks up, hands stilling mid-gesture. And as he slowly lowers his hands, lips slightly parted in shock and awe, Tony knows that everything’s gonna be okay, because Steve’s grinning, eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights as he kneels, the words WILL YOU MARRY ME traced in blade marks on the ice behind him.


	13. Listen to the Music (Steve/Tasha, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha's at the piano and Steve can't decide what's more beautiful - the music or her.

Tasha’s sitting at the piano, eyes closed, swaying softly in time with the music she’s making, with Steve leaning quietly against the doorframe, smiling like his heart’s about to burst out of his chest, he’s so happy. She doesn’t notice he’s there, and all the better, because he can just watch her and FEEL the music, experience what she does. And after this song fades into another, he can’t stand it anymore - he has to, can’t help himself. He crosses the room, quiet as possible, taking a seat next to her on the piano bench, and as she finishes with a quiet flourish, pulls her into his arms. She smells of perfume and engine grease and home, and as he kisses the top of her head, he knows there’s no place he’d rather be.


	14. Early Bird Gets the Worm (Steve/Tasha, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's home early from his latest SHIELD mission. He intends to make the most of it.

Steve’s been gone on SHIELD black ops, sent to god knows where by Fury over a week ago with no expected return date, and Tasha’s had the mother of all terrible weeks. And so she figures, I’m stressed and I’ve got a box full of toys, why shouldn’t I get myself off to ease the tension? It’s not like Steve’s actually here, so she’s not actually ignoring him.

What she doesn’t know is that Steve’s finished his mission early. He comes home early to surprise her, heads upstairs to their shared bedroom in the penthouse, and nearly walks into the doorframe when he opens the door. She’s totally unaware of his presence, so overwhelmed by the feel of her hands and the vibrations of the toy she’s got, and Steve can’t help but stare like she’s water to a man dying of thirst.

And she’s been at it for a while, teasing herself with feather light touches, inching closer and closer to release but never quite letting herself fall over that cliff - no, she needs to forget today, this horrible week, all of the time without Steve. Tonight is all about her. And Steve can tell, just by looking at her expression, the small tremors of her body.

So, he crosses the room quietly but with purpose, making it almost to the bed before detouring to the closet - he knows the toy box and it’s contents almost as well as he knows her, now - all part of the research of learning how to make her feel exquisite, like he’s brought paradise to earth for her. Additions in hand, he goes to her, easing himself slowly onto the bed so as not to startle her, but he could have been a herd of elephants for all the notice she gave him.

She’s close, he can tell - the soft mumbles of Steve’s name replaced by soft whimpers with every thrust of the toy in her right hand. This is about her, he reminds himself, and smiles as he grabs her shoulders and pulls her into his lap. Turning his head and kissing her cheek, one hand brushing stray hair out of her face, he lets the other drift down, down, right to where she needs it most. One, two, three quick circles around her clit and Tasha’s coming, body locking up as she shatters, pleasure zinging through every nerve.

He keeps his fingers moving, slowly, easing her down gently as she struggles to catch her breath. She’s a vision like this, all stress wiped away, leaving only relaxed joy in its place. The minutes slowly pass as she comes back to earth, muscles relaxing even further to the point where Steve’s pretty sure that his hands are the only thing keeping her from melting into a happy puddle of genius. One hand brushes lightly, comfortingly, along her stomach, back and forth, and she smiles, mumbling his name quietly. It’s only the first climax of the night for her, but he’s not rushing - they’ve got all the time in the world. The night is young, and he wouldn’t trade this for anything.


	15. Like Father, Like Kitten (Steve/Tony, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Tony asleep at his workshop table, but he isn't alone.

When Steve finds Tony, asleep on the workshop table, kitten asleep in the hood of his hoodie, he smiles, grabs a blanket from the couch, and wraps it over the sleeping inventor. (He’d move Tony normally, but this time, it would jostle the kitten, so he leaves them alone.)

But they’ve taken to leaving the door of their bedroom open slightly, _just enough_ that the little tabby can nose it open with her head. She crosses the room in stealth mode - distracted only slightly by the fading evening light throwing rainbows off of the shield leaning against the wardrobe - and leaps silently onto the bed. She’s barely sixteen weeks old, a tiny little thing, so neither of the sleeping men notice the added weight padding softly up the bed.

She mews softly from her spot near Steve’s hip, but neither of the men stir. It’s been a long day at the end of a long week, so this rest is well earned. She sits back for a minute, watching her people rest, listening to their even breathing in the quiet of the penthouse bedroom. Tony shifts slightly in his sleep, still sprawled across Steve’s chest as he mumbles pieces of equations softly, and the tabby makes her decision - her people show no sign of waking, and a nap doesn’t sound like a bad idea - so she pads the rest of the way up the bed, stopping only to nose briefly at the hair by Steve’s right ear. Making her way around Steve, she hops up onto the pillow, moving to her spot near the top of both men’s heads. Licking the top of Tony’s fringe, she walks a quick circle before curling up, soft purrs filling the room as she closes her eyes. She feels the warmth of the bed, of her two humans, and falls asleep surrounded by the comforts of home.


	16. The Best Cure for Being Sick (Steve/Tasha, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha hates being sick, but Steve and kittens always make her feel better.

Sick Tasha, who’s been trudging through meetings and debriefings and avengers calls like a good little soldier all week, finally gives in to the demands of her body. She wraps herself up in the softest blanket - it sits out in the common area for anyone to use, but they all know it’s Tasha’s favorite - and turns on the tv, intending to watch reruns of _Storage Wars_ or _Family Feud_ or something equally mindless. She barely makes it five minutes before sleep claims her.

It doesn’t take long for the first kitten to find Tasha. The little black and white one - Steve and Tasha’s first - and she climbs Mt. Tasha without a problem, curling up in a small rumbling ball in the dip of Tasha’s hip and side.

Gizmo, small and gray, is the next to wind her way into the living room, settling in her preferred spot between Tasha’s neck and shoulder. _“The best scarf ever,”_ Tasha had told Steve once, _“because this one purrs and occasionally licks your cheek.”_

By the time Steve wanders in, the calico twins have joined the others, stretching themselves out to their full length as they lay on top of the sleeping genius, making the Iron Woman seem more kitten than person. Steve smiles and quietly makes his way into the room, squishing in to fit between Tasha’s feet and the arm of the couch, one hand reaching out to pet Widget briefly as she mews and stretches.

Steve squirms a little, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife as he makes himself more comfortable. He’s asleep before the next commercial.


	17. The Good Old Days (Gen, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change / You'll miss the magic of these good old days_. A snippet of the avengers at college.
> 
> Title and lyrics from Kesha and Macklemore's "Good Old Days."

Steve and Tony living in each other’s pockets, despite not actually sharing a dorm. (Rhodey hardly sees Tony in their room, but he’s used to it - Tony in the lab, Steve’s room, it’s all the same, really. Bucky, on the other hand - Bucky’s over the moon when Steve’s gone because it means he and Natasha don’t have to worry about staying quiet.)

Steve finding tiny smudges of grease on his face, his hands, the hems of his shirts. It makes him smile every time he notices a stain, because it’s like carrying a tiny piece of Tony with him. Likewise, Tony finding tubes of oil paint and colored pencils in his desk drawers, flecks of paint on the ends of his hair. (He’d never admit it to Steve, but it serves as his own tracking system of sorts. If he looks in the mirror and no longer has paint in his hair or pastels on his fingers, he’s been away from his boyfriend too long.)

Steve and Tony eating lunch under a tree in the quad, watching Bucky and Thor wrestle. Clint’s hanging upside down from the lowest branch, occasionally letting his arms fall to steal a chip from the bowl on the checkered blanket between the boys. Natasha has a towel spread out on the lawn a few feet away, eyes closed behind her sunglasses as she soaks up the warmth. Sam’s fiddling with his iPod, the sound of pop punk unfurling from the speakers, as Bruce unfolds a beach chair and settles down to read.

These are the college years they’ll never forget.


	18. Winter Has Always Been Our Time (Bucky/Natasha, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by [savedbythenotepad](http://savedbythenotepad.tumblr.com/): Bucky and Natasha would definitely have a winter wedding, especially when it’s snowing because it would be so beautiful. Bucky in his black tuxedo with a blood red bow tie and Natasha dressed in white, her jewelry sliver but her shoes the same red as Bucky’s bow tie. 
> 
> I also think it would be in the winter because they both have a love for that certain season.

They’ve been worrying since the early morning - and by they, it really means Steve, because the clouds have been steadily rolling in since sunrise, but if anyone deserves the perfect wedding, it’s these two who have been through hell and back and still managed to find each other in the end. It falls to Tony to calm Steve down - or distract him, whichever’s easier. The silver lining of having been through so much, both together and apart, is that little trifles like the weather aren’t even worth worrying over.

Steve continues to fret as everything falls into place - the chairs and tents and flowers are set up outside, the guests take their places. Bucky’s got Sam and Steve (on his left, where he will always belong) up by the altar with him, but as the opening notes of the organ’s song fills the air, it all melts away. The stress, the fear, the person he once was and fears he still might be - it evaporates as he locks eyes with Natasha at the end of the aisle. She quirks a small smile and he beams in response, heart lighter than its ever been. She begins the walk toward him, to his side, where she’ll stay for the rest of her days; it begins to snow. When she reaches him, takes his hand in hers, squeezing gently, the sun breaks through the clouds. The light shimmers off the snow in their hair, the white of Natasha’s veil, but it all pales in comparison to the brightness of their smiles. It’s perfect.


	19. I Can Hear the Bells (Steve/Tony, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ravenisthegem](http://ravenisthegem.tumblr.com/) wanted Steve and Tony's wedding.

Tony drives everyone nuts the day of the wedding because he’s convinced that somethings gonna go horribly wrong, that evil will strike, that Steve will wise up and realize he made a huge mistake. You name it, it’s a possibility in Tony’s mind.

And it gets to time where Tony needs to leave to walk down the aisle (they’d each walk it and meet at the end together) and he tells Pepper he’ll be there in a second and just…doesn’t move. Because this can’t possibly be happening, something isn’t right, and after about 15 minutes, there’s a knock on the door, and in walks Steve. 

And Steve doesn’t say anything, just comes in, sits down next to Tony, wraps his arms around him, and they sit quietly for a bit. Tony eventually apologizes for screwing up the wedding, and Steve just looks at him and smiles. Says that he hasn’t screwed up the wedding, because Tony’s here with him, in his arms, and that’s all he’s ever really wanted. 

Steve kisses him, slowly, softly, and asks if he’s ready. Tony smiles and stands, grabbing one of Steve’s hands in his. As they walk down the aisle, hand in hand, Tony knows why it felt wrong before. Because this, like everything else in their lives, their friendship, their partnership, should be done together.


	20. Toys, Toys, Toys (Steve/Tony, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys aren't just for little kids anymore.

Tony’s built multiple sex toys - for himself and the general public - over the years, but there’s something so incredibly lovely about using something so powerful, something he built, on Steve. Watching him fall completely to pieces - it’s priceless art. Steve loves the vibrators, and the anal beads, loves everything Tony builds him (sex toy or otherwise) - but the sybian? The sybian is the unrivaled favorite. And Steve’s already so sensitive, he doesn’t know whether to flinch away or grind down on the thing - it’s kinda a mixture of both, mouth open but no sound escaping, he’s trying, he swears, but his brain has just short circuited and he’s melted into a puddle of sheer feeling instead of a person made of muscle and bone. He’s got his head thrown back, eyes closed, sweat glistening down his torso, and he’s so close but it’s NOT ENOUGH - he’s grasping aimlessly at thin air, not really sure for what he’s searching, until one of Tony’s hands finds his, and that simple point of contact - hands clasped, fingers interlocked - is enough to send Steve over the edge.


	21. Bubbles in the Water (Gen, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Please imagine: Steve LOVES to take hot baths. He loves it because sometimes he feels the chill of the ice and then nothing helps him better than a hot bath. Once Tony finds out, he goes to find some nice bath additives, like bath bombs, or oils and so on. They often take a bath together."

Yes! Baths have been the one thing that make the chill go away - even back when Steve was a teen, during those few lucky times they actually had enough hot water, this was still the case - no matter what the cause of the cold. Even if it was all in his head - and Steve knew that sometimes, it was - baths were a simple solution to the problem.

He and Tony have been together for almost six months, but Tony’s known about Steve’s penchant for a nice soak in the tub for ages before that. The perfect fix for the aftermath of a battle gone wrong, sore muscles from training, etc. Once they became a couple, the jacuzzi-size bathtub in the penthouse was one of the first things Tony shared with Steve. The engineer loved to see the stress melt off of Steve’s body as the blond sunk into the water, eyes closed, lips quirked up in a smile.

It becomes a tradition - especially on anniversaries, on special date nights, etc. - for Tony to procure special bath oils for the two of them to use. Sandalwood, hints of vanilla, cinnamon - calming smells to distance them from the reminders of daily life - and as they relax together, Tony leaning back against Steve’s chest, feeling the blond press a kiss into the engineer’s damp curls, Tony smiles. It’s warm - from Steve, from the bath, from the lightness of his heart - and he can’t think of the last time either of them were so at peace.


	22. Chase the Cold Away (Steve/Tony, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Steve and Tony get snowed in on a mission (they're separated from the team) and Steve is uncomfortable, bc it reminds him too much of his crash and being frozen, and it gets worse for him but Tony notices and cuddles up to him, warming him, and effectively distracts him."

Tony’s suffered a broken heart so many times, in so many different ways - the loss of Jarvis, Pepper leaving, Obie physically wrenching the reactor out of his chest - but he’s never felt it shatter so quickly as when he hears Steve’s words.

“Not again, I just can’t - ”

They’re quiet - so quiet that Tony almost didn’t catch them, despite the fact that they’re sitting barely three feet apart - but what really makes his breath catch and his stomach do flip flops is how Steve sounds. He’s scared. Tony’s heard so many things from Steve, the full spectrum of moods and emotions, but he’s never heard fear like this before.

He’s crossed the cave floor and is sitting down next to Steve before Tony even realizes he’s moved. Steve makes what he probably intended to be a sound of protest but really ends up being a pleased sort of hum as Tony settles down next to him, the two of them touching from shoulders to toes.

Neither of them are in uniform - Steve’s got his favorite brown leather jacket thrown over a long sleeved blue Henley and jeans; Tony’s in the process of shucking his suit coat, leaving him in a vest and shirtsleeves, tie and pants - but given the ridiculous temperatures in the cave - he’s stuck in another godforsaken cave, what is his _life_ \- they’re both wishing for thicker clothing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve asked, watching Tony brush patches of snow off his jacket before draping it around his shoulders without actually putting it back on.

“I’m helping,” Tony replied with a frown as one side of the jacket began to slide off his shoulder. “Just roll with me here.”

Tony secured the placement of the jacket draped around his shoulders before unceremoniously plopping himself down in Steve’s lap. Steve’s hands anchored themselves instinctively on Tony’s hips despite his shocked expression; their relationship was still fairly new, and now wasn’t exactly the time or place…

“Tony, what -”

“Shush. Let me work.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call this _working_. Snuggling, sure, but I -”

Tony leaned forward and silenced Steve with a kiss, allowing himself to get lost in it for a few moments. Seconds stretched into minutes before Tony pulled back, the thumb of his left hand stroking Steve’s cheekbone as he smiled.

“Better?” Tony asked, his eyes kind.

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a matching smile. “You always know just how to warm me up.”

Tony grinned, the expression mischievous and full of intent.

“Oh, Steve, this is just the beginning.”

The answering blush dusting Steve’s cheeks was answer enough for Tony, who dove back in for another brain-melting kiss. With Tony by his side, Steve was pretty sure he’d never be cold again.


	23. Started at the Bottom (and I have no intention of going anywhere) (Steve/Tony, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "I LOVE Steve on top, but even more fo I love Steve as a bottom- Tony completely fucking him into oblivion, until Steve can do nothing more than moaning Tony's name and begging for /more/"

Tony’s made it his personal mission to find out how many times Steve can come - in one night, in a row (because yes, coming twice in a row with no downtime in between is a thing that happens when you’re a super soldier) before his body says _I physically cannot do this anymore, I quit_. After getting Steve’s permission, he’s had JARVIS record each of their attempts – _for science_ , Tony says, and Steve throws his head back and laughs, one hand threading lovingly through Tony’s hair.

It takes them several attempts to actually find the answer - _it’s all your fault_ , Tony insists from his position stretched out under Steve, grinning even as he grabs the blessing from the gods that is Steve’s ass with both hands, trying to get the blond to move again, _you always get so damn handsy after your third, and seriously, how am I supposed to say no to you? Seriously, Steve, it’s not fair._ And even with JARVIS monitoring Steve’s vitals, Tony isn’t sure how many times Steve’s come - six? seven? eight? He’s absolutely positive of number six, at least. _I mean, the real question is whether that sixth was one really long and drawn out orgasm, or several small ones? I need more data. Because no experimental findings can be deemed accurate if you’ve only run the test once, y’know? So, for scientific validity._ Steve smiles, eyes still closed as he reaches out with one hand to pull Tony closer.

Tony beams as he’s draped across Steve’s chest, brushing a soft kiss right above Steve’s heart. He’s never seen Steve so relaxed - Tony can practically _feel_ the tired joy and contentment rolling off of him. Tony’s just glad he could help. (No, seriously, he is, and it’s not just because sex with Steve is always fantastic.) He shimmies himself upwards slightly, finding a more comfortable position in which to sprawl across Steve. As Tony settles, he feels the light brush of Steve’s lips against his temple and a hand in the hair at the base of his neck. Tony smiles, and closes his eyes.


	24. Like Puzzle Pieces (Steve/Tony, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [aeranor](http://aeranor.tumblr.com/) wanted to know what Steve and Tony's favorite sex positions were.

Okay, so I think about stuff like this a lot because _I’m a sinner_ but here are the things I know they enjoy the most:

Tony loves that Steve can lift him, in or out of the armor. Steve makes it look effortless, and it drives Tony absolutely _wild_. This makes being fucked against a wall not only easy, but commonplace.

Steve loves fucking Tony slowly, drawing it out, playing with him. Steve starts with kisses, and his fingers, and by the time Steve gets around to actually fucking Tony, Tony’s an absolute mess. Steve’s very proud of his ability to completely shut down Tony’s brain, leaving him with a blissfully happy and pliant puddle of genius.

Both of them also have a thing for toys, but especially the armor. There’s just something about it - the tech, the sophistication, the flash - it drives both of them to the edge quicker than anything else.


	25. It All Makes Sense Now (Victor von Doom/Tony Stark, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Avengers never understood what Tony saw in Victor...until now.

Imagine Tony’s dating Victor. Something happens, causing Tony to lose his memory. He can’t remember even starting to like/trust Victor, let alone date the man. So Victor ends up wooing him all over again.

Once Tony gets his memory back, he thinks it’s just as cute the second time around. And it hammers home the fact that Victor isn’t doing this as a means to another end. He’s doing it because he genuinely likes Tony. And the other avengers, who never really understood what Tony saw in Victor, or if he was just playing Tony, finally start to get it as they watch him win Tony over again.


	26. Sticks and Stones (Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [trickyarchangel](http://trickyarchangel.tumblr.com/) wanted Bones injured while on an away mission.

Jim is so torn. He’s watching Bones be tortured. It’s awful. Bones tries his hardest to keep it together, but the pain is obviously unbearable. It’s agony.

He’s the Captain. It’s his job to protect the crew, every single member. But this isn’t anyone; it’s Bones. Leaving Bones behind would save the rest of the landing party, get them to safety until he and Spock can formulate a rescue plan. It’s something he needs to do. It’s his duty. So why can’t he open his mouth to give the order?

Jim is so lost in his head, he walks without protest when hands start shoving him backwards. It’s not until he’s forced around the corner of the rock face - he can’t see Bones anymore, but he can hear him, and god, part of him wishes he couldn’t - that he comes back to himself, locking eyes with Spock. He swears he can see worry flash through Spock’s eyes, but it’s gone as fast as it arrived, steely determination taking its place. Jim opens his mouth to speak, he doesn’t know what he’s gonna say but he hopes it’ll be something - helpful? Intelligible? Anything, really - when Spock starts outlining the plan in a low, steady voice. It takes everything Jim has to focus on the actual words rather than the fear that’s lancing through his heart in icy spears.

Later - he doesn’t know how long, time moved like lighting and molasses - he finds himself standing over Bones in the medbay. Laid out on the biobed, the CMO is breathing shallowly, his face a pale contrast to his hair, but it doesn’t matter - he’s gonna be okay. Jim knows this, and not just because he refuses to acknowledge the alternative - M'Benga is good people and wouldn’t steer him wrong. (He’s pretty sure Geoff tried to steer him out of the medbay at one point, but Bones is here, so he’s here.)

Jim sits down on the corner of the bed, squished between the wall and Bones, and breathes. They’re both here, and they’re both okay. (Or will be, eventually.) He gets a small flash of guilty understanding - is this how Bones feels every time he leaves with the away team? - and makes a mental note to be more patient the next time Bones warns of looming injury prior to beaming down to the surface.

“I really don’t know how you do it, Bones,” he says softly, reaching out to rub softly at the CMO’s shoulder.  
“Cursing helps,” comes the mumbled response.

Jim comes alive, eyes flashing with starlight as he smiles, relief flooding through him. The vice around his heart loosens for the first time in what feels like years, and it’s as if somebody turned off the artificial gravity. He’s weightless.

“Bones,” he says, unable to come up with any of the right words, but he gets the point across anyway.  
“’M still here. Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Jim smiles as he cards a hand through McCoy’s hair, leaning over to kiss his temple.

“I’m glad. I doubt anybody else could keep up with me.”  
“Put up with your shit, more like,” Bones replies.

He smiles, eyes still closed, as Jim laughs. Yeah, everything’s gonna be just fine.


End file.
